the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Lt. Jameson Bradimore
Appearance Jameson, being 45 years old looks a little rough. He's tall, a little pudgy and is a very intimidating man to be around. He normally wears an undercover suit along with a standard Detective Coat and hat. His tie is always loose and he always has his badge in his wallet. He has a shortbox cut beard mustache combo and has a scar from a guy wielding a knife on his cheek, albeit its not too horribly noticeable. Personality Jameson's personality is a bit complex. Deep down, his childish side comes out in embracing and actually being intrigued by the supernatural and esoteric happenings around him. He's always early to the crime scene and often he has to see some gruesome supernatural deaths which he's been hardened to over the years. He's almost never scared of seeing any sort of death, but its some of the chills and the voices that get him a bit shaky. Regardless of this though, he's a tough man who has seen so many things he's become almost an icon for some. His experience truly outweighs others in the force, that's for sure. Backstory Jameson Doran Bradimore was born on October 30th in Damascus, Georgia and lived a normal human life. However, at a young age Jameson was interested in paranormal and supernatural things, but his parents thought it was too unhealthy for him. They ended up putting him into the United States Military. He did what he had to do to get through boot camp and made it to the Marines. However, Jameson quickly realized that he couldn't stand the strict and tightly ordered form of the marines and instead decided to get transferred to a Local Law Enforcement, where he chose to go back to his home town, Damascus, Georgia. He entered in, and got through the ranks over 10 years and had seen all kinds of gruesome and creepy shit while on the force, but even when he was bribed or not, he still kept his mouth shut, knowing that this was his job. He was then silent for another 15 years, doing over 350 different cases, all but 10 being Human based ones. He knew what was truly going down and although he doesn't want to be corrupt like rest he still knows its his job and he does it, never showing a sign of discomfort. Due to his years of training however, he has been shown to be a crack shot, even at the age of 45, he's been able to put down any human he's come across. To this day, he still serves, and now, something from his childhood has surfaced, his interest in the paranormal. Where it will take him though, nobody knows... Trivia -Serving in the military and in the force for almost 25 years of his entire life, Jameson is a crack shot with his 38. Special Revolver. He can normally hit a person in a vital or non vital area pretty easily as long as he has a good vision of the person. -He has a shit ton of experience in the force, being able to do his job quickly, cleanly and efficiently, not even needing to take bribes, albeit he still does cause he needs the extra cash and has managed to make quite the living off of it. -He's become quite the icon of the Damascus Police Force, being congratulated for managing to stay in the force for this long and not crack. -He visits his mother and father normally and they always ask him if he'll have a son, but he also revealed to them that he doesn't trust this city to be safe enough and has them living away up in Canada, so as to keep them from the crime rate in this city. Category:Blog posts